


巴基·巴恩斯绑架事件

by yayoitree



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brainwashing, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayoitree/pseuds/yayoitree
Summary: 伪悬疑文，普通人AU预警：又黑又坏的盾，监禁，纯粹以痛苦为目的的强制行为，拷问，酷刑，人格侮辱，软洗脑，三无（无三观无节操无意味）请再三确定你能接受以上预警才继续阅读，如果引起任何不适本人概不负责。剧情取材自金田一少年之事件簿的速水玲香诱拐杀人事件**shirley02200059与疯狗不得进入**
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

< 1 >

巴基·巴恩斯今天一整天的心情都很好，他不但面带笑容地把一个持刀抢劫便利店的劫匪以一个过肩摔摔倒在地，把被手铐反锁的罪犯推入警车后甚至还跳了两步恰恰舞。

“看来有人今晚要交桃花运了。”巴基的搭档山姆·威尔逊语气带酸地说：“她有女伴吗？也带我去好吗？”

“你说多多吗？抱歉，今晚还真不是她。”巴基笑嘻嘻地回答，他本来就长着一张俊美非凡的面孔，那双风情无限的灰绿色眼睛笑起来的时候更是迷死人。

“什么！？你又有新欢了？太不公平了！我哪里比不上你？现在的姑娘们怎么就喜欢你这种小白脸！明明是我这款的比较有男人味、有安全感！”山姆愤愤不平地说，他坐进驾驶座，泄愤似地把车门用力地关上。

“错！姑娘们喜欢的是汤姆·克鲁斯的脸孔外加亨利·卡维尔这样的身材。我刚好两者都沾，所以你就别酸了。”巴基坐上了副驾驶座，从前面的手套箱里拿出一个纸袋，里面装着他刚刚吃了一半的甜甜圈，大口大口地吃了起来。

山姆不屑地“切”了一声，但是心中还是不得不承认巴基说的有道理。巴基有一张典型东欧美男子的脸孔，脸型和五官偏短圆，可爱的苹果下巴，红润饱满宛如在索吻的嘴唇，英俊中还带着几分可爱纯真，此外，他还有身高6英尺1寸、体重180磅但是只有12%体脂率的英伟的身材。如果自己是姑娘，也很难不被这个小混蛋迷得晕头转向的。

“说说看吧，你今晚的约会对象。”在开车回警局的路上，山姆还是很好奇地问道。

“嗯，金发、蓝眼、大长腿、翘屁股、胸部超级大！！”巴基咽下了最后一口甜甜圈，大笑着做了一个夸张的双手托胸的动作。

“真的吗！？”山姆幻想着这样一个金发尤物，口水都要流下来了。他倒是不怀疑巴基说的话，巴基约会的女伴一向都是素质超优，之前提到的多多也是一个红发大美妞。当然，巴基也并不是个花花公子，作为纽约警局里的一名年轻警佐（Police Sergeant），他大部分的时间都放在繁忙的工作和调查案件中，根本也没有时间去经营一段认真的关系。他也只会和一些并不想确定关系、只想过一段美好时光的美女们约会，各取所需，不附带任何条件（no strings attached）。

“看在搭档的份上，下次请她带个女伴，我们来四人约会好不好？”山姆抱着希望问，巴基约会有时候也会顺带捎上他，毕竟在纽约这个大都市，年轻的寂寞男女可真不少。

“不行，这个是特别的。”巴基弯着眼睛笑了：“我们的约会只会是两个人的。”

“哦哇！！！你转性了吗！？”山姆惊讶地问，作为巴基的搭档，他知道巴基说得出约会只能两个人这种话，是想要认真发展的意思。：“你打算安定下来吗？在一棵树上吊死？她到底有多辣？”

“哈哈哈，你很快就能看到了。”巴基已经笑得前仰后合了，山姆心里暗骂，不就是约到一个金发辣妹么？有必要笑成这样吗？他到底是约到了维密超模还是在嘲笑自己总是没有姑娘喜欢？？

当然山姆很快就知道巴基笑成这样的真正的原因了。

下午接近6点的时候，一辆纯黑的梅赛德斯·迈巴赫S680停在了位于曼哈顿的纽约市警察总部的门口。周围的人还没来得及惊讶这种豪车怎么会出现在警察总部，迈巴赫的司机就下了车，恭敬地打开后座车门，一名金发男子缓步走出车厢。

金发男子身高至少有6英尺3英尺，一身结实健壮的肌肉连他一套正式西装都遮不住，手工订制的Cesare Attolini四件套只是把他宽广结实的肩膀、厚实饱满的胸肌、线条凌厉的窄腰、挺翘浑圆的臀部显得更加出色，简直就像一个从漫画中走出来的超级英雄。他的容貌一点也不比他的身材逊色，纯金色利落的短发，晴空般的蓝眼睛，如同精心雕琢出来的完美轮廓，光是站着不动就能让周围的女性面红耳赤。

当然众人惊讶的都还不是他的外貌，而是他的身份。

史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯，跨国多元化大集团九头蛇集团的董事长兼主席，稳坐今年福布斯富豪榜第42名，经常出现在各种财经杂志封面和电视节目访谈。年轻英俊富有，最重要就是还单身，他几乎是全美未婚女性的梦想结婚对象、国民老公。

他突然出现在纽约警察局门口是要做什么？

史蒂夫似乎已经习惯了周围的人的目光，他低声向司机交代了几句，才一个人快步走进了警察局的正门，他的脸上带着按捺不住的笑容。

他来到了接待处，向着接待小姐露出了一个金光闪闪的笑容，接待小姐瞬间捂着胸口，几乎要昏厥过去。他深深吸了一口气，仿佛想平息他心中的紧张，然后用低沉悦耳的声音说：“你好，我约了特别行动部门的警佐詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的。能请你通知他一声吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

< 2 >

“巴基！！！！！！！！！！！！”一声尖锐激动的女性尖叫突如其来地惊动了整个特别行动部门的办公室，正斜坐在山姆桌子上看档案的巴基差点从桌子上滑了下去。

紧接着是杂乱急切的脚步声，如果仔细听，大部分都是高跟鞋发出的响声，然后十多个穿着便服或者制服的年轻女警气势汹汹地冲进了巴基所在的办公室，山姆吓得都要拔枪了。

“发、发生了什么事？”山姆战战兢兢地问，对着十几名妙龄又凶悍的女警们他也只有认怂的份。

“巴基！！！！你怎么会认识史蒂夫·罗杰斯！？！？！？”女警们一拥而上，把巴基围了个水泄不通，如果这里审讯室，她们大概就要把巴基按在桌子上用台灯照他的眼睛了。

“啊，史蒂夫来了吗？他怎么早到了这么多呀。”巴基从一开始的受到惊吓到现在的一脸淡然，这对史蒂夫来说只是常规操作，看到了这么优秀的史蒂夫不喜欢的才奇怪吧？巴基心中不禁对他的小史蒂薇又生出了浓浓的自豪感。

“什么？你叫他史蒂夫？你们很熟吗？”情报部的妮可一下抓住的肩膀，明明身形只有巴基的差不多一半大，但是浑身上下散发出来气势却让她仿佛变成了一个金刚芭比，纽约警局去年的格斗亚军巴基都觉得有点脊椎发凉。

“冷静、冷静，女士们。”巴基摊开双手，无奈地说：“这么多美女突然包围着我，我太受宠若惊了，话都不会说了。”

女警们不由都露出了笑容，然后松开了巴基，一个个充满期盼地看着他，等着他回答。

“是这样的，我和史蒂夫从小一起长大。”巴基清了清喉咙，看着面前的女警们一个个露出惊讶又喜悦的表情，心里不禁好笑。“你们也看过他的那些访问吧？他小时候是在寄养家庭长大，其实我也是，我6岁开始就在寄养家庭生活了，我还有一个妹妹，不过她年龄小，很快就被一个家庭收养了。我居住的那个寄养家庭家有8个寄养儿童，史蒂夫比我小一岁，他小时候可不是现在这个样子，长得又瘦又小，看起来比我要小两三岁。我那时候没有了妹妹，就把他当成我的弟弟，我们两个就像亲兄弟一样长大。到了他13岁的时候，有一天突然有一群人上门要接走史蒂夫，原来史蒂夫是九头蛇集团总裁罗杰斯先生流落在外面的儿子。后来他就被送去了欧洲去接受精英教育，7年多来音讯全无，我以为他早就忘了我了，毕竟他现在是超级富豪的继承人。谁知道4年前，我刚刚从警校毕业不久那会，竟然有私家侦探找上了我，原来史蒂夫没有忘记我，雇佣了人想联系我。”

说到这里，巴基的脸上露出了一个从来没有人见过的温柔的微笑，整个人都泛起一种甜蜜的氛围，连山姆都看得有点晃眼。

“我们联系上了以后，他很快就来纽约见我，我见了他以后就知道，7年的分离对我们的友情来说根本是无足重轻的，我们还是像小时候一样地要好。只是他非常忙，经常满世界跑，但是他一来纽约就会来找我。”巴基继续说道。

“我的天啊！你认识这样的名人居然从来都不告诉我们！？”从事文职的莉莉激动地说。“肥水不流外人田你听过吗？就没有想过帮警局的未婚姐妹们一把吗？”

巴基咯咯地笑了起来，说：“姑娘们，我是很想帮你们，但是他太忙了。我上一次见他都是8个月以前，他和我吃了一顿饭，第二天一早就飞去澳洲了。这次他应该也是明后天就要离开了，我实在也是爱莫能助啊！”

女警们都发出失望的哀嚎，山姆呆愣愣地听了一会，这下才反应过来。

“等等！所以，你今晚的约会对象是史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”山姆吃惊地问：“那你干嘛要骗我说是金发碧眼长腿大胸的辣妹！？”

“哈哈，我可从来没说是辣妹。至于金发碧眼长腿大胸，你问问她们就知道我有没有说谎了。”巴基嘻嘻笑着拍了拍山姆的肩膀，然后转而面向女警们。

“抱歉了，美丽的女士们，你们也听到了，我有一个重要的约会要赴。”巴基对着众人故作风骚地抛了个媚眼，然后挥挥手就踏着轻快的步伐走出了。

巴基搭乘电梯来到了警局大堂，一眼就看到在人群中仿佛自带聚光灯的史蒂夫。他穿得正式得像要接受电视台访问，他的站姿挺拔坚毅，外貌又比得上任何一个好莱坞明星，无论身在何处人们第一眼都会落在他身上。

仿佛有心灵感应似的，史蒂夫的目光一下也转了过来，他立刻就捕捉到了巴基带着温暖笑意的绿眼睛。他露出了笑容，疾步向巴基走去。

“混蛋(Jerk)！”巴基笑着张开双臂，一把抱住了史蒂夫，在他的后背用力拍了两下。“你都吃了些什么？怎么比上次见到你还更壮了？”

“坏蛋(Punk)！”史蒂夫也用力拥住了巴基，不由自主地把脸凑近巴基半长的卷发，偷偷地吸了一口巴基的气息。“我看是你瘦了吧？纽约市对警察公仆真不友好。”

“怎么了？现在长得比我高比我壮就了不起了？”巴基笑着松开了史蒂夫，转而伸手搭住他的肩膀，领着史蒂夫向外面走去。“知道我工作辛苦了，今晚可要好好陪我。别像上次那样早早就要回酒店，然后一走就是大半年！”

史蒂夫露出了腼腆的笑容：“当然，你喜欢怎样都行。”


	3. Chapter 3

< 3 >

作为基础款就要30万美金的迈巴赫S680,座位必须是顶级的舒适。巴基开惯了警局配置的福特车，突然坐上这种犹如飞机头等舱的坐位，不禁发出了舒服的哼声。这也是因为他和史蒂夫太过熟悉、太过不分彼此，如果是一个平常人，和史蒂夫这种亿万富豪坐在一起，肯定战战兢兢坐得笔直，紧张地生怕自己失礼，哪会像巴基这样宛如躺在自家沙发的悠闲自在。

“我们先去吃晚饭好吗？我在Jean Georges 订了位置。”史蒂夫体贴地为巴基调高脚踏，让他坐得更舒服。

“噗，小史蒂薇，我不是《欲望城市》的凯莉，那种地方上菜慢还吃不饱，我整晚可能就光顾着研究用哪根叉子吃哪道菜了！而且我今天穿的衣服大概连门口也进不去。”在两人独处的时候，巴基就开始喊史蒂夫的小名了，史蒂夫的脸上不由一红，手不由地握紧又慢慢松开。

“那你想去哪里？只要你喜欢，什么地方都可以。”史蒂夫从善如流地回答，丝毫不为巴基的直接否决感到任何不愉快。

“那我们去布鲁克林！”巴基的眼睛一下亮了起来，那是他和史蒂夫一起长大的地方，史蒂夫离开了这么久，他一直都想带着史蒂夫重温故地，寻找那些美好的童年回忆。

“好！”史蒂夫想也没想就答应了，他按下通讯器和前座的司机交代改变目的地，巴基把地址报给了司机。

“纽约最好的汉堡！”巴基愉快地拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀。“你绝对没有尝过的秘制酱汁，双层牛肉上铺满了融化的奶酪和焦香的洋葱，你一定会喜欢的！”

“我很期待。”史蒂夫露齿一笑。

巴基点点头，靠进柔软舒适的座椅中，歪着脑袋问：“小史蒂薇，你这次来纽约有什么要忙的吗？”

“不......我其实是要飞去罗马的，因为在纽约转机，就多待一个晚上来见见你。”史蒂夫柔声说。

“哦，所以，你这次也是明天就要走了吗？”巴基有些小失望，他还特意和别人掉了明天的班，就想陪史蒂夫好好逛逛纽约。

“抱歉，巴克，我......”

“嘿，没关系的，我明白的！”巴基立刻摇头，隐藏自己的低落，强颜欢笑说：“你现在是九头蛇集团的主席嘛，一秒钟几十万上下！会跟我来吃个汉堡，简直是我血赚啊！”

史蒂夫被巴基逗笑了，和巴基在一起他总是可以忘记一切的烦恼和压力，两人一路上愉快地闲聊，很快就抵达了巴基指定的餐厅。

巴基怕史蒂夫太显眼，硬要他大晚上戴上墨镜，这才走进餐厅。第二天不是休息日，餐厅里的人并没有太多，他们找了一个僻静的角落坐下，叫了两个招牌汉堡、一碟辣鸡翅、一个意大利披萨、一打啤酒，就开始大快朵颐了起来。

“我的天啊！这不是纽约最棒的汉堡，这简直是全世界最棒的汉堡！”史蒂夫咬了一大口汉堡，伸出舌头舔着嘴角的酱汁，夸张地赞叹道。当然他不排除因为巴基坐在他的面前，才让这个汉堡美味多了100倍。

“对吧？”巴基笑眯眯地说，看着史蒂夫狼吞虎咽地吃着，他心里也是美滋滋的，仿佛回到了童年，史蒂夫就算现在变得比他还高还壮，但是在他心目中还是如同他的亲弟弟一样的存在，他非常自然地抬起手，用拇指把史蒂夫嘴边的酱汁擦掉。“小史蒂薇，你怎么吃得还是跟小孩子一样。”

史蒂夫身体一震，手上的汉堡差点就掉了下来，他偷眼看向巴基，巴基正扭开一瓶啤酒，咕噜咕噜地喝了起来，神态自若，看起来是自己想多了。史蒂夫努力平复心神，和巴基继续边吃边聊两人的近况。

愉快美味的晚餐后，史蒂夫掏出信用卡结账，巴基没有谦让，史蒂夫的收入大概是他的几万倍，如果吃个汉堡还要坚持AA制，那就不是礼貌，而是矫情了。

“史蒂夫......你要回酒店了吗？”巴基喝着最后一瓶啤酒，垂下眼睛轻声问道，语气中充满了不舍。他的酒量其实一般，作为纪律部队成员他并不经常买醉，反而史蒂夫由于身份经常要出席酒会、派对、晚宴，酒量比巴基要好得多。两人各自喝了半打啤酒，巴基已经有点微醺，史蒂夫却还是个没事人。

史蒂夫看着巴基微微泛红的脸颊，不由心跳加速。他本来打算来看看巴基，慰藉一下自己的思念之情就走，以免多生事端，但是看着巴基对他的依依不舍，要离开的话再也说不出口。

“时间还早，我们再去哪里坐坐？”

巴基的眼睛一下亮了起来，高兴地说：“附近有间很棒的天台酒吧，我们去那里吧。”

“你明明就不能喝，还去酒吧？”史蒂夫带着宠溺的笑容回答。

巴基平时就以史蒂夫的哥哥自居，现在又喝了点酒，顿时来劲了，嚷嚷道：“什么？小史蒂薇竟然瞧不起你的巴基哥哥！好！我等下就跟你好好比酒量！看谁先倒下！我可不会因为你明天要上飞机就手下留情的！”


	4. Chapter 4

< 4 >

巴基虽然没有先倒下，但是也相差不远了。

也不知道是因为史蒂夫留下而兴致高昂还是他不服输的性格，巴基叫了10轮的子弹烈酒，有野格炸弹、苦艾酒、轰炸机等等，喝得史蒂夫都有点皱眉了，巴基已经晕头转向，都快要趴到酒吧台上了，只是为了不输给史蒂夫才勉强撑着。

“再、再来一轮龙、龙舌兰！”巴基的双颊红扑扑的，眼睛湿漉漉的，目光开始涣散，看上去又漂亮又天真，史蒂夫偷偷握紧了拳头才控制自己抱住他狠狠亲吻的冲动。

“巴克，你已经醉了，别喝了。我送你回家吧。”史蒂夫摇摇头，示意酒保不要上酒。

“我、我才没醉！小史蒂薇你、你是怕了吗？”巴基吃吃地笑着，靠过去想搭着史蒂夫的肩膀，但是因为头晕，结果半个身子都趴了上去。“你、你认输了是吗？”

“是，我认输......”史蒂夫伸出手扶住巴基的后背，想让巴基坐好。他也喝了不少酒，让巴基这样贴着他，他可控制不住自己。

谁知道巴基竟然一把抱住了史蒂夫，把脸埋进他的胸口，闷声说：“你、你才不是认输......你就是想我走......不想陪我待着了......”

“我、我怎么会想你走。”史蒂夫心中大震，他第一次看到如此直接、宛如撒娇一般的巴基，心里的爱意再也抑制不住，伸出双臂环抱住他，低声说：“我想一直和你在一起，我只是担心......”

“嘿，帅哥，请我们喝杯酒好吗？”就在这个时候，两个年轻漂亮、衣着性感的女士走向史蒂夫和巴基，轻笑着向他们搭讪。

史蒂夫正想礼貌地拒绝，然而巴基被史蒂夫抱着，听史蒂夫说想跟他一直在一起，正高兴得要命，突然被人打断了，心里难免觉得不爽。他等了8个月才和史蒂夫有一个晚上的相处时间，才不要被不相干的人妨碍。

他的史蒂夫的怀里抬起头，咧嘴笑道：“抱歉，女士们，帅哥是一起的。”

两位女士惊讶万分，但是还是点头致歉离开，边走还边低声嘀咕“早就知道帅哥都是GAY”。史蒂夫浑身巨震，头脑一片空白，虽然巴基是喝醉了，但是他平时不会开这样的玩笑......难道、难道巴基也对他抱有相同的感情吗？

史蒂夫正在胡思乱想，巴基又把头埋回了史蒂夫的胸口，愉快地说：“小史蒂薇今晚是我的，谁都不能分享！”

“是、是你的，全部都是你的。”史蒂夫结结巴巴地开口，颤抖的双臂紧了紧，巴基没有任何抗拒，只是把身体靠得更近。

“你每次一走就是大半年，只有电话和短信，完全不理我的感受......”被史蒂夫温柔地抱着，巴基心中浮现出了一丝委屈，酒精令他变得坦白，把他平时不会说出的话都说了出来。“我、我每次和你分开都在想，这次会不会是最后一次见你，你可能没多久就会把我给忘了......”

“天啊，巴克，这是不可能的！我就算忘记我自己是谁也不可能会忘记你！”史蒂夫急切地回答：“我、我也想见你，我只是怕我会控制不住自己，给你带来困扰。”

“真的吗？那你以后能多点来看我吗？”半醉的巴基听不懂史蒂夫说的困扰，他只是单纯地为史蒂夫前半截的话感到高兴。他拽着史蒂夫的西装，仰起头，迷离的绿色猫眼带着浓浓的期盼，他问：“多点陪我，可以吗？”

“我、我当然可以！只要你希望，我就留在纽约，一直陪着你！”史蒂夫颤抖地说，他不敢相信自己的运气，一直暗自苦恋的对象居然也喜欢自己，他现在简直比正式接管九头蛇的时候还要高兴一百倍！！

“噢！小史蒂薇！你是最棒的！”巴基高兴极了，他大声欢呼了起来。他本来就是个热情奔放的人，现在喝醉了又情绪高涨，他一把抱住了史蒂夫的脖子，凑上去在他的脸上“吧唧”地亲了一大口，由于头晕，他的吻有一半是落在了史蒂夫的嘴角，他浑然不觉，只是抱着史蒂夫开始傻笑。

史蒂夫的瞳孔瞬间放大，他深深地吸了一口气，扶着巴基站了起来。

“小史蒂薇，你不是说要陪我吗？现在要去哪里？”巴基不满地嘟囔。

“去我的酒店，我们一起，好吗？”史蒂夫在他耳边低声问，他低沉的声音带上了一丝性感的沙哑。

巴基听到是和史蒂夫一起，就没有任何异议了，拼命点头，摇摇晃晃地让史蒂夫搀扶着离开了酒吧。


	5. Chapter 5

< 5 >

史蒂夫下榻的酒店是纽约四季酒店的皇家套房，一个晚上1万5千美元，但是他现在心里只觉得后悔。如果早知道可以把巴基带回酒店，他就应该预定最高级的每晚5万美元的泰·华纳顶层套房，现在想升等已经来不及了。

一路上巴基都靠在史蒂夫身上笑个不停，不厌其烦地要史蒂夫保证会留在纽约的诺言，史蒂夫心神俱荡，无论什么都答应不迭。

史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地把巴基带进了酒店，越接近房间，他的脚步越不稳，长久以来的心愿就要实现，他兴奋地双腿发软，只想快点回到私人空间，可以让他好好地、仔细地疼爱心中深爱的这个人。

好不容易打开房门，史蒂夫几次差点绊倒自己的脚，这才把巴基扶到床上，并为他脱下鞋袜。身体接触到了柔软舒适的床垫，巴基发出了一声满意的呻吟，史蒂夫听在耳朵里只觉得浑身的血液都往下体汇聚，他一把扯掉自己的领带，捧起巴基的脸，一下吻住了那两片最适合接吻的嘴唇。

巴基的头脑还在晕眩，突然嘴唇被什么柔软的东西封住，鼻间都是他熟悉的喜欢的气息，他第一时间没有感到任何的不对劲，而是下意识地抬起手，抱住了压在他身上的那个人，他混乱的脑海里以为自己在吻一个姑娘，完全没有往史蒂夫身上想。

史蒂夫幻想着和巴基接吻已经很多很多年，一亲下去才觉得任何的幻想都无法比拟现在的万分之一，巴基的双唇比他想象中更加柔软甜蜜，他的耳边只能听到自己如同擂鼓般的心跳，如果他现在心脏病死去他也甘之如饴。巴基回抱了他更让他得到了鼓励，他用舌头撬开巴基半阖的牙齿，舌尖探了进去，饥渴地缠住巴基的舌头，吸吮着他嘴里的津液。

巴基本能地回应着，像他平时亲吻姑娘一样温柔又带一点粗暴地回吻，两根舌头粘腻地舞动缠绕，发出下流的水声，在安静宽敞的房间里显得格外清晰。

很快史蒂夫就不满足于只亲吻巴基的嘴唇，天知道他等了这天等了多久。他开始用力地亲吻巴基的下巴和脖子，一边吻一边脱下他们的衣服。

“嘻嘻，好痒，别闹了......”巴基的脖子很敏感，史蒂夫的亲吻让他缩着脖子笑了起来。

“嗯，宝贝，你好甜，让我再亲亲。”史蒂夫已经光着上身，他解开巴基上身的纽扣，越吻越下。

“啊......？”半醉的巴基突然听到男人的声音，心里一惊，长期训练而来的警觉性让他的酒一下就醒了一半。他努力凝聚注意力，借着柔昏暗的夜灯望向身上的人。

“史、史蒂夫......？”巴基难以置信地开口。现在是什么情况？为什么史蒂夫脱了衣服？为什么史蒂夫在舔他的胸口？

“嗯，我的宝贝，我的巴克，我在这里。”史蒂夫陶醉地回应，巴基的身体太过美妙，肌肉结实有致，但又不像自己可以训练的那样夸张，胸肌呈一个可爱的笋尖形状，红润的乳尖随着他的呼吸颤巍巍地抖动，简直让他爱不释手。

“等、等一下......史蒂夫......”巴基晕头转向，但是他还是知道这样的状况是不正常的。“你、你在干什么？”

“我在让你舒服，巴克。”史蒂夫低笑着，张嘴含住了巴基一边的乳头，右手顺着巴基流畅的腰线滑下，开始解开他的裤头。

“嘶——”巴基倒抽一口凉气，突如其来的刺激让他条件反射地抱住史蒂夫的脑袋，史蒂夫更加卖力地吸吮起他的胸膛。

“嗯，不、不行，这样不行......”巴基渐渐清醒，他开始轻轻推拒史蒂夫，想让他停下。但是正陷在情欲中的史蒂夫只觉得这样微弱的推拒是欲拒还迎，他借着体型上的优势压制住了巴基，右手下探，隔着内裤握住了他半勃的阴茎。

巴基一个激灵，被好兄弟握住小弟弟这个认知让他整个人像是被泼了一桶冰水，他条件反射性地抬起一条腿，压住史蒂夫的大腿，膝盖向他的侧腹顶进，史蒂夫完全没料到巴基会突然攻击他，狠狠地吃了一记膝击，他痛得大叫了一声，然后就被巴基一个抛投给掀翻，差点从两米多宽的大床上滚下去。

“上帝啊！史蒂夫你在做什么！”巴基甩着脑袋、挣扎着坐了起来，他四下观察，发现自己身处一件奢侈华丽的大房间，躺在一张精致豪华的大床上，床上一片凌乱。他的上衣半解挂在肩上，裤子也被脱下了一半。而他的好兄弟史蒂夫赤裸着上身，下身只穿着一条内裤，两腿间鼓起了满满的一大坨。

“噢！天啊！天啊！发生了什么事？？”巴基也算是游历花丛的人，这样的情况还有什么不明白的？只是他实在无法想象这样的诡异情况会发生在自己和史蒂夫身上，他们是一辈子的好朋友，好兄弟！一定有什么搞错了！

“巴基，你......我......”刚刚还仿佛身处天堂的史蒂夫一下瞠目结舌了起来，他眼睁睁地看着巴基惊慌失措的脸，难以相信自己竟然是会错意。“我、我、我以为......”

“我们、我们喝醉了......对！对！”巴基深深地呼吸了几下，迅速把衣服和裤子穿上。“这没什么的，我们喝醉了，以为对方是姑娘嘛！”

“没事的，史蒂夫，这很普通，只是醉酒的糗事而已！喝醉酒后和好朋友倒在一张床上睡觉，谁没有一两次这样的经历？”巴基想通了，舒了一口气，伸手拉过史蒂夫，还在他的肩膀上拍了拍。“明天睡醒就忘了，没什么大不了的。抱歉，我刚刚有没有把你摔痛？”

史蒂夫双眼一眨不眨地看着巴基，把他看得心里发慌。

“对不起，史蒂夫，是我的错，我酒量太差了还逞强。”巴基不安地道歉，他渐渐想起了这天晚上发生的事，他也知道确实是自己喝多了，造成现在这个尴尬的局面，把史蒂夫都吓傻了。

“我、我还是先回去了，你明天，一路顺风......”巴基难受地低下头，咬着自己的后牙槽。突然发生了这样的事，都不知道史蒂夫会怎么想，可能以后要一年才能见到他一次，也有可能以后都再也见不到他了。这样的后果都是自己一手造成的，他真的好想用力抽自己两巴掌。

史蒂夫眼见巴基准备离开，猛地拉住他的手臂，巴基惊讶地抬头看着他。

史蒂夫看着这张自己最爱的面孔，刚刚亲吻他的触觉还残留在他的嘴唇上，他真的好爱他，他真的好想要他。史蒂夫回想起巴基今天晚上的种种表现，他并不像是对自己毫无感觉。也许说出来，巴基会真的回应他的感情？如果现在就让这件事过去，以后他就再也没有勇气向他告白了，他们就要永远处于一个“好朋友”的状态，他要眼睁睁地看着他和别的姑娘约会，甚至在他结婚的时候送上祝福。

不、不行，他不要这样。如果之前他还能压抑自己的感情和巴基做好兄弟，经过了这一个夜晚，他亲吻过他、离彻底拥有他只有一步之遥，他是无论如何也无法现在放弃的。

他决定要拼一把。

“不......巴克。”过了半晌，史蒂夫注视着巴基的双眼，认真地说：“喝醉的只有你，我从头到尾就没有喝醉。”


	6. Chapter 6

< 6 >

“什么、什么意思？”巴基结结巴巴地问，一个自己从来不敢想象、不敢触及的念头在他的脑海里渐渐形成。

“我一直都爱你，巴克。”史蒂夫坚定地说：“不只是朋友、兄弟、家人之间的爱。我希望你是我的恋人、丈夫、灵魂伴侣，和你永远一起生活，这样的爱。”

“什么！？这、这怎么可能？”巴基瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地说：“我们、我们都是男人啊！”

“难道你恐同？”史蒂夫立刻问。

“不、不、我当然不是，但是、但是......”巴基下意识地摇着头，想理清脑子里混乱到极点的思绪。“我、我一直喜欢的都是姑娘，我从来没有想过，想过自己会和男人一起...... 所以史蒂夫你是同性恋？还是双性恋？”

“我不是同性恋，也不是双性恋。我一生之中只爱过你一个人。”史蒂夫痴痴地看着巴基，拉住他的手：“如果你是女人，我当然也会爱你，这和性别没有一点关系。”

“我，可是，我一点都不知道......”巴基混乱极了，他虽然脑子清醒了大半，但是酒精的力量还在他的体内，他不知道要怎么回应这突如其来的深情告白。

“那是因为我一直在压抑我自己。”既然决定要把话说开，史蒂夫就没有丝毫隐瞒。“我知道你一直当我是好朋友、好兄弟，我怕说出来会吓跑你，导致我们连朋友都不能当。我一直逃避、不敢经常来见你，就是怕我会控制不住我自己，发生像今天这样的......状况......”

巴基张着嘴愣愣地看着他，他万万没想到，原来史蒂夫大半年才来见他一次的背后，居然有这样的隐情。

“巴克，我能感觉得到，你对我不是毫无感情的。”史蒂夫紧紧握着巴基的手，他的蓝眼睛里闪着无限的深情，他充满期望地问：“如果不是这样，我不会做出今天晚上这样的事。我们可以在一起吗？我是真心爱你的，我发誓我会让你幸福和快乐的，给我一个机会，好吗？”

“我，我当然对你有感情。天啊，史蒂夫，你是我的骄傲，是我这个世界上最亲近、最重要的人。”巴基急急忙忙地回答：“但是、但是我从来没有想过和你变成情人那样的关系......”

“我知道，但是你愿意尝试一下吗？”史蒂夫坚定地说，就差没有单膝下跪了。“我可以为你做任何事，巴基，不会有人比我更爱你了。”

“我从来没有怀疑过这一点。我也爱你，我也可以为你做任何事，史蒂夫。”巴基轻声回答，史蒂夫的脸上露出了心愿得偿的愉快笑容，巴基急忙说：“但是、但是我......只有这件事，不行，真的不行！”

“什么？巴基？”史蒂夫的笑容凝固了，他一下慌了，他隐隐感觉到他不会喜欢巴基接下来要说的话。

“我......我一直都是异性恋......”巴基艰难地说，他看着史蒂夫眼睛中的光芒一点点地黯淡下去，他在伤害史蒂夫，这个认知让他的心痛如刀绞，但是他还是必须说下去：“我不能、不能接受你的感情，如果是其他人，也许我愿意试一试。但是、但是这个人是你，我真的不能......让你对我这样一个异性恋者付出感情是对你的欺骗和不公平。”

“不，巴基，这不是欺骗，你已经诚实地告诉我你的性取向，是我心甘情愿的。我只想要一个机会，求你了，巴克。”史蒂夫慌乱了起来，他靠近巴基，张开双臂想抱住他，但是最后还是无力地放下。

“不，我不能这样对你，史蒂夫。我不能用你的感情去试验我能不能接受男人！”巴基觉得眼眶在发酸，他垂下眼睫，不敢再去看史蒂夫诚恳希冀的双眼。“你对我太重要了，我从来没有喜欢过男人，我......我最后一定只会伤害你，我绝对不能允许这样的事情发生。”

“但是你现在已经在伤害我了。”史蒂夫的声音透露着浓浓的伤心和脆弱。“我宁愿你以后再伤害我，无论会伤我伤得多深。”

“噢，天啊！求求你，不要这样，史蒂夫......”巴基的胸口剧痛，他不知道要说什么才能安抚史蒂夫，他都要恨死自己了，为什么要喝醉，为什么要把他们两人变成现在这样的状况。“如果我们真的一时冲动做了这样一个错误的决定，我们最后就不但只是伤害彼此的感情，连我们原本的友情也会被破坏得一干二净。史蒂夫，我、我做不到，我不能冒这个险......”

史蒂夫低下头，彻底陷入了沉默。他知道巴基的心意已决，他没有办法可以改变他。

“我很抱歉，史蒂夫.......”巴基没有发现自己的声音带着哽咽。“你会有更适合你、更值得你的人的，那个人一定会疯狂地爱你、崇拜你。你那么美好、那么完美，我只是一个普通的小警察，你可以轻而易举地找到好莱坞明星、千金小姐......”

“够了！！”史蒂夫突然愤怒地打断巴基，巴基吓了一跳，史蒂夫从来没有吼过他，噢，不，史蒂夫甚至从来没有对他大声说过话。

史蒂夫把脸埋在双手里，俯下身，他的后背剧烈地起伏，他发出沉重而压抑的呼吸声。巴基看得心惊胆战，想安慰他但是不知道从何入手，他不安地抓着床单，不敢把眼光从史蒂夫身上挪开。

过了仿佛有一个世纪那么长，史蒂夫慢慢地直起身，他的脸上竟然是一片平静，仿佛刚刚的告白和被拒就像一场梦境。

“要说抱歉的是我才对，巴基。”史蒂夫的声音又恢复到了平时那种波澜不惊的样子。“我没有控制好我自己，让你受到困扰了。对不起，我以后再也不会这样了。”

“史蒂夫？”巴基愕然地看着史蒂夫，只见他的表情连一丝一毫的破碎也没有，连眉毛也没有动一下，仿佛戴上了一个完美的面具。巴基心里担忧，但是拒绝史蒂夫，让他伤心的人是他自己，他不知道自己可以怎样安慰他。

史蒂夫没有再说话，走下了床，缓缓捡起散落在地上的衣服，一件一件套上，最后系上领带，浑身上下一丝不苟，又变成了巴基在电视上看到的那个年轻有为的九头蛇主席。

“史蒂夫，你要去哪里？”巴基顿时明白史蒂夫是要离开了。

“我......现在去机场，然后搭最早的飞机去罗马。”史蒂夫甚至对巴基露出了一个微笑。“你就睡在这里吧，你喝了酒，又累了一天。肚子饿了就叫客房服务，明天早上我安排酒店专车送你回家。”

“不，史蒂夫，你不要走。”巴基急忙说：“要走也应该是我走！”

“没关系的，巴基。”史蒂夫温柔地说：“我本来就不能久留，机场的头等舱休息室不比酒店差。你好好休息吧......明天起床，就把今天晚上发生的事情忘了吧。”

巴基张了张嘴，想说些什么反对，或者说些什么挽留，但是他却一个字也说不出来。史蒂夫是一个独立强大的男人，也许现在最好的方法就是让他一个人安静地离开，慢慢地疗伤，而不是自己继续以关心的名义缠住他，同时不肯回应他的感情，这样只会让史蒂夫更难受。

史蒂夫看巴基不说话，轻声叹了一口气，从一边拖过行李箱，走向门口。

在史蒂夫的手放到门把上的时候，巴基终于鼓起勇气开口，问出了他一直想问，但是却害怕面对答案的问题。

“史蒂夫，我们、我们以后还可以当朋友吗？”

“当然可以，巴基。”史蒂夫转过头来回答，他背着光，脸上的表情晦暗不明。“只要这是你的希望。”


	7. Chapter 7

< 7 >

“哎————”这已经是巴基从上班到到现在第5次叹气了，而现在也不过是上午10点。

“叹什么气？你是不举了还是小便刺痛？”坐在驾驶座上的山姆坏心地问道。

“你才小便刺痛！你不会不举的原因是你根本没有‘举’的机会！”巴基立刻凶狠地反击。

“那你倒跟我说说什么事吧？你这样魂不守舍的状态已经维持一个多星期了！”山姆开着车，斜眼看了一眼明显憔悴了不少的巴基，心里实在是担心他，但是嘴上依然不客气。“你连行动也心不在焉，你不怕死，我可还想多活几年！”

“我知道！我知道！”巴基困扰地挠着乱糟糟的长发，他一向以自己出色的外貌为傲，平时都是打扮得整齐体面，总是能吸引到各种美女。可是最近这段时间连头发都不梳了，胡子也不剃了，衣服都是皱巴巴的，一眼看上去宛如是在中央公园推着热狗摊子的小贩。

“你知道，那就说出来，看看我们能不能想办法解决！”山姆追问道：“你前天那次特别行动，竟然走神了！差点让犯人逃跑了！如果不是我帮你掩护了，你现在已经停职在家抱着枕头痛哭！”

“是、是，我知道，山姆，谢谢你。”巴基又长长叹了一口气。山姆当了他3年的搭档，从一开始的针锋相对，到现在的能从对方的嘲讽中感受到关怀，他知道他的状态会令山姆担忧，更何况这样的状态已经影响到了工作。他们的工作是有极大的危险性，搭档之间如果不能好好配合，随时会导致非常严重的后果。

史蒂夫已经离开了一个多星期。他抵达罗马后的第一件事就是像往常一样给他发了短信，告诉他自己已经平安抵达，两人用短信聊了几句，谁也没有提起那天晚上的事情。史蒂夫临走的时候要巴基把那天晚上的事忘掉，而他也确实表现得就好像真的忘记了那晚发生的事情，他们两人仿佛回到了过去的相处方式，平时只以电话和短信联系，他要看到史蒂夫就只能靠新闻和网络。

他其实应该觉得高兴，史蒂夫看起来并没有疏远他，没有因为那天晚上的事情而影响他们之间的友情，他们之间仿佛什么都没有改变，但是事实上他却一天比一天的郁闷。除了在网上搜索史蒂夫的新闻和近况外对别的什么事都提不起劲来，上班的时候走神，下班后也丝毫不想出去找乐子，每天活得像行尸走肉一样，简直就像失了魂。

他甚至不知道为什么自己会变成这样，明明拒绝史蒂夫的人是他自己，但是现在痛苦难受的还是他自己。他每天下班回到布鲁克林的小公寓就往床上一趟，开始挺尸，摆弄着手机看看史蒂夫有没有给他发消息。他还做了一个梦：梦中他看到史蒂夫那张英俊迷人的脸庞，他用情深款款的眼睛专注地看着他，温柔地说：“巴克，我爱你，我会让你幸福的。”在梦中的他总是一次又一次地抱住史蒂夫，告诉他自己也好爱好爱他。史蒂夫就会像那天晚上一样开始热烈地亲吻他，抚摸他的身体。他愉快地颤抖，充满期待地等着和史蒂夫结合。然而总是在这个时候，一个和自己一模一样的人就会出现，他用一个骆驼式固定把史蒂夫从自己身上拽开，然后用一个夹背摔把他摔倒在地，史蒂夫突然变成了小时候那个矮小瘦弱的他，他痛得哭叫了起来，于是他瞬间被吓醒了。

然而最最让他受到惊吓的还在后面——他发现自己勃起了，在梦到和史蒂夫亲热后勃起了！

他吓出了一身冷汗，他开始认真考虑，也许自己有成为同性恋或者双性恋的潜质？于是他抱着试验的心态去了一次GAY吧，他的身材和外貌让他在GAY吧中大受欢迎，然而他却悲催地发现，自己无论对哪个男人都提不起半点兴趣，别说勃起了，就算摸一下屁股他都起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

所以他很肯定，自己是百分之一百的异性恋，连“好奇型双性恋(bi-curious)”也不是。

但是为什么，他会想着和史蒂夫亲热有反应呢？甚至开始幻想如果和史蒂夫真的变成了情侣关系后的生活......最糟糕的是这些幻想让他 ** **非常开心**** ！想着可以经常见到史蒂夫，每天一起吃饭睡觉、窝在沙发里看电视，周末一起看洋基的比赛，简直让他睡觉都会笑出声来。

这到底是怎么回事？？他不确定自己是真的可以接受史蒂夫还是单纯地被撩动了心弦，毕竟他亲测自己对男人没有感觉，事关他最重要的史蒂夫，他可不能因为一时冲动而乱做决定。

“嘿！回地球了！巴基！”山姆伸出一只手在他面前晃了晃，巴基回过神来，刚刚他又分心了。

“还不肯告诉我吗？”山姆又问。

“不是不肯告诉你，但是你就是个单身狗，跟你说了也没有用！”巴基苦涩地回答。

“噢！！噢！！竟然是恋爱的问题！！我们的巴恩斯居然有恋爱的烦恼了！？”山姆大惊小怪地嚷起来，双手夸张地上下舞动起来。

“你给我专心开车！”巴基瞪了他一眼，又叹了一口气：“告诉你也没什么的，就是...... 我最近，好像喜欢上一个人...... 不是想约会泡吧上床的那种，而是想每天一起睡觉、一起起床、一起做饭吃，最后一起变老的那种。”

“这是好事啊！”山姆笑着说：“你是在烦恼不想这么快安定下来吧？还没玩够？不愿意为了一棵树放弃整片森林？”

“不，如果是......那个人，我想我是愿意的。”巴基认真地思索地半晌，才回答：“但是，那个人......是我最好、最亲密的朋友，我担心......如果我们走出了这一步，是快乐结局当然是最好，但是，万一搞砸了，这会毁掉我们的之间原本宝贵的感情，我不知道这样值不值得。哎，我还怕我现在对那个人的喜欢只是一时兴起，我怕我以后只会伤害到那个人。”

“哦哇！看来你是认真的！我从来没有看过你这样思前想后。”山姆惊叫道：“不过朋友变恋人，确实需要仔细考虑啊，一下弄不好就得不偿失了！”

“你别说得好像你有经验似的，你明明就没有交过女朋友！”巴基撇嘴嘲讽道，早就知道山姆不能给他任何有用的建议。

“嘿！你够了！”山姆怒瞪了巴基一眼，又说：“我真是见鬼了才会想开解你！我根本就不信你这个花花公子会真的喜欢上谁！你今晚不是还约了多多吗？我看你根本也没多喜欢你那位‘好朋友’，就别毒害人家了！对了，如果你不打算追求你的那位朋友，介绍给我怎么样？这样不就皆大欢喜了......”

“你做梦！！！！我杀了你！！！！！”巴基跳了起来，一把掐住山姆的脖子。

“咳、咳！放手！！我在开车！！滚开！！”


	8. Chapter 8

< 8 >

巴基和多洛丝，昵称多多，正坐在位于百老汇的Break Bar的座位上，等着侍应为他们端来晚餐。

正如它的名字一样，Break Bar并不是什么高级的地方，是一间以酒吧餐厅为主，同时有桌球台、飞镖盘、各种游戏机的休闲场所，对客人的衣着打扮并没有什么要求。但是因为是和多多约会，巴基还是回家洗了个澡，把胡子剃了，头发扎起来了，换了一身能见人的衣服才出门。多多是纽约大学研究所美术工作室专业第一年的学生，今年22岁，青春无敌，对展开一段认真的恋情并没有多少兴趣。她的身材高挑，玲珑有致，一头丰盈的红发，迷人的脸上有几块小小的雀斑，让她显得自然又可爱，巴基比较喜欢这种活泼聪明的姑娘，因此也和她维持了一段较长的亲密关系。

“巴基，下个周末PACE画廊有一个亚洲艺术展，你陪我去好吗？”多多一边喝着性感海滩鸡尾酒（sex on the beach）一边拨弄着她鬓边的红发，她今天穿着一条浅色的碎花吊带裙，胸前开得很低，系着绑带，把她美好的身材一显无遗，她的衣着和肢体动作都在暗示着她打算和面前的这位男士度过一个美妙的夜晚。

可是面前的男士却显得若有所思，他垂头看着面前的啤酒瓶，仿佛里面装着一个性感的瓶中精灵（genie in the bottle）。

“嘿，巴基，你在想什么？”多多微微皱眉，用纤细的手指点了点巴基的手背，巴基这才如梦初醒，对着多多露出了一个抱歉的笑容。

“对不起，多多，我刚刚在想......一个案子。”

“没关系，”多多大方地笑了笑，“我刚刚说下个周末有一个画展，你有空陪我去吗？”

“下周末？我要回去看看我的当值表，我明天回复你好吗？”巴基回答说，他浑身没有半点艺术细胞，毕加索和达芬奇都分不清，对于什么画展兴趣缺缺，准备到时候用工作推掉。

“好。”多多笑着点点头，把披肩的长发拨向右肩，露出左边线条优美的脖子和肩膀，她身体向前倾，酒吧的桌子本来就小，她和巴基只有几公分的距离。“一个多星期没见了，你有想我吗？”

“当、当然想。”巴基压下心中的慌乱，急忙回答。事实上过去的一个星期，他脑子里翻来覆去想的人只有史蒂夫一个。“我想你想得上班都没精神！再见不到你，我可能就要去纽约大学绑人了！”

“嘻嘻，油嘴滑舌！”多多满意了，微笑着抬起了下颌，巴基迟疑了1秒，还是伸出了手，托起多多的脸，轻轻地吻在她柔软的粉唇上。

不对！这个感觉太不对了！他以前亲吻多多明明是兴奋愉快的，但是现在他只感到别扭和难受。多多的舌头伸过来的时候他眉毛都皱起来了，只想尽快结束这个吻，他以前明明不是这样的！

还好端来食物的侍应解救了巴基，两人停止了接吻，多多丝毫没有察觉到巴基的异常，对着他调皮地笑了笑，一边吃饭一边和巴基说起学校和同学之间的事情。巴基假装专注聆听，不时点一下头，心里却是觉得索然无味。

多多平时说话都是这么无聊的吗？她说的那些艺术、画廊，他真的一点也听不懂也没有兴趣。是话题的原因吗？如果是史蒂夫，他们聊的话题一定有趣得多了。噢、不，史蒂夫常说的那些金融、商业的话题其实巴基也听不懂，但是只要是史蒂夫说的，他就有兴趣去听，尽力去理解，他喜欢看着史蒂夫自信又认真的模样。

难道只是因为他认识史蒂夫比较久，所以比较习惯和他相处吗？不、不是这样的。史蒂夫和多多不一样，史蒂夫和任何人都不一样！

巴基正胡思乱想着，另一边厢，多多已经喝了几杯鸡尾酒，带着醉意嘻嘻哈哈地半趴在巴基的身上，不时亲一下他或者摸一下他，巴基只好伸手搂住她，不让她玩得太疯，在酒吧昏暗的灯光下，任谁都不会怀疑他们两人是一对亲密的情侣。

巴基心中却在叫苦不迭，如果是平时，有个大美女对他投怀送抱，他早就应该施展他的魅力和她调情，然后干柴烈火地转移阵地才对。可是现在他只觉得浑身烦躁，他根本不想在这里，他也不想和面前的这个美女调情，他现在只想快点结束约会，有一件非常重要的事情等着他去做。

“巴基，你看，那边有个夹娃娃机！”半醉的多多撒娇说：“你给我夹那只小熊好吗？它好可爱，就像你一样，嘻嘻。”

“好。”巴基马上站了起来，巴不得快点离开多多的接触范围。谁知道多多也站了起来，和他一起走到夹娃娃机前面，从后面抱着他，丰满的胸部贴着他的后背，咯咯笑个不停。

巴基身体一僵，拍了拍多多的手臂，示意她松开一点，这才投放进25美分的硬币。巴基对这些小游戏小玩意一向在行，很快就掌握到了娃娃机的窍门，只花了3美金，就把多多想要的小熊给夹了起来。

多多发出了兴奋的尖叫，一把搂住巴基的脖子，送上了自己的双唇，亲得不可开交。

巴基僵硬地站着，他用尽全力才控制住自己不要把多多推开，不然对姑娘实在太无礼了。事实上他已经不想再继续了，他需要立刻回到家，马上打电话给史蒂夫，因为他已经有了答案。

就像史蒂夫那天所说，和性别没有关系，他喜欢史蒂夫，他爱史蒂夫，他以往没有这样的认知是因为他从来没有同性恋的概念，他以为两个男人之间最极致的关系就是兄弟和好朋友，因此他满足于这样的关系。可是当他突然知道，原来除了亲情、友情之外，他们还可以拥有更进一步、更亲密的感情时，他突然发现，原来他也不甘于只当一辈子的好朋友。

他没想到自己足足用了一个多礼拜才想明白这一切，白白让史蒂夫等了这么就，也不知道他有没有为了他的拒绝伤心难过？不行，他必须要立刻告诉史蒂夫！他甚至已经开始幻想起他把自己的心意告诉史蒂夫，史蒂夫开心的反应，也许史蒂夫会马上飞回纽约见他！？噢！那真的是太棒了！他迫不及待地要继续那个夜晚的事情了！虽然他没有和男人一起的经验，但是如果是和史蒂夫，他一点也不觉得恶心，反而非常期待！

“多多，时候不早了，我们走吧。”巴基低下头对多多说。

“嘻嘻，这么等不及了吗？好吧，今晚去我的公寓吗？”多多笑嘻嘻地回答，把巴基刚刚为她夹的小熊布偶抱在怀里。

巴基刚要拒绝，但是想到现在已经是晚上了，多多又喝了酒，就算是一个普通朋友也不能让她一个女孩子单独在夜晚走在纽约的街头，他怎么样也得把她送回家，再找借口离开。

于是巴基点点头，结了账就扶着摇摇晃晃的多多离开。

多多的公寓在36大道，离酒吧只有几条街的距离，于是两人没有叫出租车，而是步行过去，多多一只手挽着巴基，一只手抱着小熊布偶，她穿着高跟鞋又喝了酒，脚步踉踉跄跄，巴基不得已要扶着她的腰，让她半依在自己的身上才能走好。

他们走到多多公寓附近，这一带比较偏僻，路上没有行人，老旧的路灯都在一闪一闪。这时迎面走来了一个高大的身穿黑色风衣的男人，巴基正要扶着多多避开，那个男人却先一步挡在他们面前，冷冷地开口：“别出声，我口袋里有枪。”

巴基心中一惊，他下班后一般不带枪，这是碰上抢劫了吗？他让多多站稳，挡在她的面前，冷静地说：“听着，我们不想找麻烦，我会给把钱包和手表给你，拿了请你离开。”

多多吓得愣住了，捂着嘴巴不敢尖叫，哆嗦着躲在巴基的身后。

“我们可不是为了你的钱包和手表而来的，巴恩斯警佐。”巴基听到身后又传来了一个男人的声音，他大吃一惊，对方显然是有目的、有准备而来的，而且不止一个人！

“如果目标是我的话，那让女孩子离开吧。”巴基沉着应对，心里盘算着要怎么做才能摆脱险境，对方看样子不是为了杀他，不然在这僻静的街道上直接用装了消音装置的手枪把自己击毙后逃走就行了，警方要找凶手简直就是大海捞针，何苦和他说这么多话。

“放她走好让她去报警吗？你想得太美好了，巴恩斯警佐。”面对着他的男人笑了，他留着一脸浓密的络腮胡，看来是为了掩盖脸部特征，他从口袋里掏出了一把六发子弹的左轮，指向两人。“别乱打主意，我们不止两个人，不止两把枪。看到那部黑色的面包车吗？安静地上去。”

巴基抬起头，看到前面的不远处果然停着一辆黑色的面包车，虽然知道对方极有可能用假车牌，他还是把车牌号记下了。

“你们可以把她绑起来，扔在小巷里，这样她就不能报警了。”巴基依然坚持不能带多多走。多多战战兢兢地点头，颤抖地说：“我、我、我不会、不会报警的......”

“别废话！快上车！”面前的男人不耐烦了，说着挥了挥手中的枪。巴基立刻抓住了他的这个破绽，以一个极快的速度握住手枪，往外一扭，只听咔嚓一声，持枪的男人的手指骨顿时被拗断，他吃痛惨叫了起来。

“多多，快跑！！”巴基对着那个男人狠狠踢了一脚，转身和身后的男人搏斗在一起。他在赌，他赌这些人对他另有目的，不会轻易杀死他，他现在当务之急就是确保多多可以跑掉，至于之后在他身上会发生什么事，他已经无暇理会了。他身为一名警察，他的责任就是要保护普通市民，这已经是他的本能反应，就算多多不是他的约会对象，他也会做一样的事情。

果然，身后的那个男人并没有开枪，而是和他缠斗了起来，本来巴基一个打两个应该也没有问题，可是此时面包车上又跑下来三个戴着面具的男人，巴基的身上很快就挨了几下重击，他的后背突然感到一阵伴随着麻痹感的剧烈刺痛，大概是电击棒。巴基瞬间被电麻，一下摔倒在地上，几乎无法呼吸，这时他的脖子感到一阵刺痛，接着好像有什么液体注射进了他的体内。巴基只坚持了两秒，就眼前一黑完全陷入了昏迷。


End file.
